


The Letters I Wrote, But You Never Read

by orphan_account



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice the musical - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Beetlejuice AU, F/M, POV First Person, actually future adam is telling the story, adam talks about barbara a lot, barbara's in the netherworld, future adam talks too, im sorry, lydia and adam are mourning buddies, lydia still sees ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Beetlejuice AU made by me."I wrote to you every day. Why didn't you ever reply?"





	1. Ready Set, Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is all in Adam's POV!

_I was happy to start this new life with Barbara. She was my everything. I adored everything she does and she does the same with me. I could talk about her all day, but you're here to see what happened to me, right? As I thought, let's start._

It all started inside this house, Barbara and I were planning on decorating since it looked pretty ugly. We put up our things to where we wanted them. The normal.

"Barbara, this house does look old. You sure this is the one?"

"With a few adjustments, it'd look as good as new!" Barbara wrote some stuff down on a clipboard; On the paper, it said on what to repair in the house. "I got my pots here!' Out of her box, she took out her pots. I love her work, I kissed her on the cheek. 

"We should start, should we?"

We worked with putting everything together, we had such fun. I wish I could revisit it. Unless I die.

According to Beetlejuice, he said that he was watching us. For some reason. "Oooh! New people! I can't wait for them to say my name!" He must have said, or something like that. "Now how can they see me? I know! I'll scare them!" 

"Hey, Adam? I need some help." Barbara called me from across the room. 

I rushed over to her, "Yes my dear Barbara?" 

"I need help putting up this photo up, can you put it for me?" She gave me a picture of us, i smiled. Every picture of us I adore.

"Of course, Barbara!" I grabbed the photo and put it up, "It was only from three years ago, yet it's still so beautiful."

"Well, of course! You're handsome no matter what." She giggled after saying that, I did too. I miss her giggles. I should stop talking about her.

"Okay, how am I supposed to scare them? I don't see anything to scare them with-" Beetlejuice heard our talks, then it happened.

We went back on the floor, oh boy were they creaky... "We can't live in the house with these creaky floorboards! We'll fall right in!"

Barbara looked at them again, "You're right! Let's add it to the list! So we have the cracks in the plaster,"

I thought about it, "The wi-fi should be faster,"

"The sofa needs a castor,"

"The bathroom's a disaster!"

While we were thinking, Beetlejuice was taking our popcorn and eating it. "At least I can still eat."

We weren't paying attention, then it happened. **We fell into the floor.**


	2. Dear Lydia Deetz,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets put in the hospital to find out ghosts really are real.

After the whole falling into the house thing, I had woken up in the hospital. My head hurt so much. I heard a faint voice as I opened my eyes.

"So this is the guy you were haunting? What's his name again?" It was the voice of a girl. About 13 - 15 years old.

"Let me see... Oh right! Adam Maitland." Was that my name? I just couldn't remember anything.

"He seems too boring for you BJ." Should I take that as an insult?

"Oh come on, Ldys! Just you see. He's not the only one." Only one?

"You do know B-"

I had cut the girl off, "W-Who are you..?" I opened my eyes, there were Lydia and Beetlejuice.

"Oh look, BJ. The man woke up. I'm Lydia Deetz, I live in the same neighborhood as you." 

"What happened...? Why am I here?" I basically forgot everything since I fell through the floor.

"Well, you fell through the floor. BJ found you and called me over, so you're welcome."

"At least you gave me credit this time." The demon or well "BJ" crossed his arms.

"T-Thanks...?" I didn't know who Lydia was at the time, but she saved my life so I thanked her. Everyone knows I'm nice... Even Barbara...

"This is my ghost demon friend BJ, his real name is Beetlejuice-"

"I'm a real demon straight from hell!" I guess that made sense, he did look like a demon. He looked so proud just by saying it. I guess demons are popular? I couldn't believe my mind. A real demon in front of my eyes. I just only thought they were fake!

"This is a dream... right? I died in that accident! I know I did!"

"You didn't die. You're alive, I'm pretty sure this is all real. Everyone has the same reaction to ghosts." Lydia was right, ghosts are scary to see for the first time. Especially Beetlejuice, "Anyway, BJ and I have to go. Nice meeting you, Mr. Adam Maitland."

Before they could go, I had said: "Just call me Adam!"

So here I am. In the hospital, with such little memory. Really only remembering my name, I had this weird feeling. A feeling of love. In the accident, I had forgotten who Barbara was. Life was gonna be difficult. Barbara was the only who helped me with my problems, she listened to my feelings, she would be with me when I would be hurt, she was the only one I had. I had a broken leg now. She would care for me if she were here.

What would happen once I get out of here? Will I be okay? I just needed to know. I had just meet Lydia and Beetlejuice, but they just live next door. I wish I could go back to sleep. This was too much for me to handle right now.

* * *

Days had passed with me in the hospital, I was bored. My arms worked fine, I could move them. I eyed some paper with a pen on a chair near me. Great, I'll have to stretch to reach it. I reached my arm out to grab both the paper and pen. I remembered how to write, so I wrote a letter to Lydia.

_Dear Lydia Deetz,_

_It's me! Adam. I'm just wondering how you're doing, I hope you're doing good! It's not really fun to be in a hospital_

_at all... Is the BJ guy doing well too? Just wondering!_

_ From, Adam Maitland_

Man... my ideas really have run out. I should've expected that. I didn't really write a lot, normally I would work on decorating or making stuff for the house. Not really writing. If it's the only thing I can do, so be it! 

_Oh boy... Past me should've been ready with what stress was going soon upon him. I had learned my lesson of course. Ever since I found out I lost Barbara I learned that...I really did..._


	3. Lydia Summons Beetlejuice.... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's out of the hospital, Lydia and Beetlejuice decide to hang for a while.

_We're skipping though time because telling stories of me being in the hospital is going to be boring. It's been a few months since the accident and here Past Me was, at my workplace... writing letters. If you remember, I really only remembered how to write. While at my house, I was writing love poems to try to remove this love of this unknown woman, aka Barbara. _

_This setting begins in my house, the Deetz' family, Lydia told them what had happened to me._

"We felt so bad for what happened to you, Mr. Maitland." Charles, Delia, and Lydia Deetz were in my house. 

"It's not that big of a problem." I rubbed my head, it still hurt. I knew it would go away soon. My leg was also broken. 

"Do you even do anything in this broken house of yours?" As Charles said that, I got mad. "Everything is so... Well, broken here. How do you even move?" 

"Excuse me?!" I normally don't get offended, but I've lived in this house ever since Barbara and I moved in with each other, "This house is **not **broken!"

Lydia put her hands on her face. She must have said something in her hands, but of course I couldn't hear. "Dad... Can you and Delia just.. go?"

"Maybe it's for the better, Charles!"

"I don't know. Delia.. We're leave her with a man that we don't know?!"

"Lydia knows more about this Adam guy more than us." Delia grabbed Charles as she said that.

Lydia took her face out of her hands. "I'll get back home at the right time. I always do."

Charles sighed, "Fine."

Lydia normally stays at my house for most of the time. Since Beetlejuice lives here and my house is much more fun, she summons BJ here instead of her house. Lydia told me that her parents said that she can't summon him in their house anymore, guess it makes sense, BJ does make lots of drama happen. I wouldn't be surprised if they just ban him from Lydia. I wonder, can I summon BJ too?

Charles and Delia left, the door shut. Here we were, as BJ would say it, "It's showtime."

Lydia rubbed her hands together gladly, "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

The house shook, from the floor arose Beetlejuice. "Heya, Lyds! Hi, Adam! How y'all doing?"

"We're doing great! Aren't we, Adam?"

"Yeah, we are. Though Charles offended me, I can easily brush it off."

"Any new stuff lately?" BJ flew onto the couch, where Lydia was, "If there is just tell me! I know, I know, you're still getting used to me hanging around your house, but let me tell you that I'm super fun to hang out with!"

Remember, teens can and can't be trusted. In this problem, don't trust Lydia. You may think, "Oh!! Well, if Lydia says it it's fine right?" Don't even think that because the answer will be no. Beetlejuice is only fun to hang out with **sometimes. **Not all the time. If he wants to haunt a house so be it. He's already haunting my house and I've been fine.

"Yeah... Fun.." I didn't really think that I would have fun with a demon, but it hasn't even been a month since I met him, so I shouldn't just doubt him so quick like that. Lydia's a teen, teens do weird stuff. At least she doesn't call me dude unlike other teens.b

"Come on, Adam! We can have sooooo much fun with Beetlejuice! I've told you this many times already." Lydia lied on the couch, "I had the same reaction when I first meet BJ, I thought it wasn't possible to befriend a demon. I was lonely at the time, though I'm not anymore, BJ is still a great guy to hang out with! Especially with you, Adam. You're a fun guy too. 

"Yes, Yes, Lydia, I know."

"Can we go up to the attic?" Beetlejuice used puppy eyes on me.

"Beetlejuice, you know that my leg is broken..." I'm not sure how I would be able to go into the attic, either way I haven't been up there in a long time. I'm kinda worried of what would be up there...

"I can like, make you go up there with my ghost powers. I did the same thing with Lydia, it really helped for having fun. We could do it right now!" 

"No!!" 

"Aw... Come on, Adam! Don't be like that, it'll be fun you'll see! Lydia liked it."

"Yeah! Lydia did, but not me! There's no way I'll be floating in the air like that!"

"Pleaseee... Just once..." Lydia was giggling behind BJ, once again he pulled off the puppy dog eyes.

I couldn't help myself, "Ugh. Fine, BJ." 

"Okay!! Here go nothing... Get ready, Adam!"

"Hehe! This is gonna be so funny! I can't wait to see his reaction!" Lydia was giggling.

"That doesn't help me at all, Lydia!!" I closed my eyes, then next thing you know, I'm floating. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down, he didn't put me up so high up but the feeling of being put up in the air felt so... weird... "Okay we did it, can you put me down now?"

"Nope! We're going to that attic and you're coming with us!" Beetlejuice grabbed Lydia and ran up the stairs to the attic, I thought I would hit my head on the wall or roof but I didn't, I turned out fine. Somehow. We're now inside the attic.

"Let's see what dumb stuff you have in here!" Lydia looked though the dust pile of stuff.

"Hey! It's not dumb stuff! This stuff is important to me." I found something I've never seen before. Clay, for making pottery. "That's weird. I don't remember using or having this?"

"It must have been a gift," 

"You may be right... But everyone knows I don't like pottery! Well, I don't like making it."

"Ooh! Guys! Look at what I found!" Beetlejuice found one of my dics of music. "Who's is this?"

"Oh my gosh! I never thought I could find those dics of music!" I hugged Beetlejuice, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Uh... Yeah... Can you let me go now?"

"Oh, um sorry..." I let go of him, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

"Ew."

"Be quiet, Lydia!!"


End file.
